


Iron Princess

by HolyHawkHarpie



Series: Daddy's Girl [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, His Kid Has A Heart Too, Justin Hammer's Kid is a Brat, Kid Fic, Parent Tony Stark, Parents Steve and Bucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHawkHarpie/pseuds/HolyHawkHarpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Tommy Hammer is a bully. <br/>2.James Barnes Jr. is a little sensitive. <br/>3.Anne-Marie Stark doesn't like it when her cousin J.J. cries. So, Anne-Marie does what Starks do best. Fix things. With robots. <br/>+Tony is a proud Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel stuff. Now enjoy the fluff.
> 
> Also, Do You Want to Build a Robot? It has to be a Robot. :)

Tony felt a familiar little hand tug on his work jeans and a grin split his face.

  
Jarvis had warned him about Anne-Marie coming up to the shop, so he had had time to put all the really dangerous things up, and was looking over R&D proposals at his work station when his daughter stepped off the elevator.

  
“Daddy.”

  
“Yes, baby?”

  
“Are you saving the world right now?”

  
Tony saved his work and smiled down at his little girl. She had her Iron Man overalls on and her dark hair was pulled into two high ponytails with bows that had little red wrenches on them (which he had found at a specialty shop online.) She held a Rey action figure in one hand and her little yellow toolbox in the other, which meant she had made a pit-stop to her room after Happy had brought her back from school. (Tony and Happy traded off on picking her up, because Happy enjoyed talking to her so much about her day, and really Tony couldn’t deny him that.) And Anne-Marie may have looked just like her mother, but she was a Stark through-and-through and that little toolbox meant serious Daddy-Daughter Building Business.

  
“As a matter of fact, I’m not. What’s on the agenda today, Boss Lady?”

  
Anne-Marie sat her toolbox down next to his chair and put Rey on top of it, before clambering up into his lap.

  
“We have a problem, Mr. Stark,” she put her hands on her hips and gave him a very serious pout. Anne-Marie spent a lot of time with her Auntie Pepper, and since Auntie Pepper called Daddy ‘Mr. Stark’ when they were working, she had decided that she would call him that during their building projects (which everyone found both hilarious and adorable.)

  
“Well, Miss Stark, we can’t be having problems. Tell me what’s wrong?” Tony said, with an equally serious look.

  
“Tommy Hammer, from morning class, brought a BB-8 to school today for show and tell. Not a little one like at the toy store. A big one. Almost as tall as me. And do you know what he said?” She leaned in close to whisper near his face.

  
“What did he say?” Tony whispered back.

  
“He said his Daddy made it for him special and nobody else could ever have one like it. And he made J.J. cry when he wouldn’t let anyone play with it. Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky had to come pick him up early.” Anne-Marie paused and squinted her eyes in a glare. “I don’t like it when J.J. cries. So you know what I did?”

  
Tony grew concerned. Justin Hammer’s kid was in for a world of hurt if he made James Jr. cry at school. He just hoped his little girl hadn’t socked him in the gut. She went through a short hitting phase a few months ago after witnessing Steve clock a paparazzi in the jaw for calling Bucky an inappropriate name. They had handled that quickly, though. He hoped that phase wasn’t making a comeback. But, he would have gotten a call if that had happened, surely.

  
“What did you do, baby?” Tony adjusted her on his knee so he could hold her closer.

  
“First, I told Tommy he was a spoiled brat,” she said matter-of-fact and Tony very valiantly held in his laughter, “And then I told J.J. I could make him a better robot at home with my Daddy. And he could play with it and let anyone else play with it, because I knew he was nicer than Tommy would ever be with his toys, because Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky taught him good manners.” Anne-Marie nodded to herself at the end of her tale.

  
Tony cleared his throat to cover the giggles threatening to escape him. His little girl certainly knew how to handle herself, that was for sure. And no doubt he’d be receiving a strongly-worded e-mail from Justin Hammer for Anne-Marie’s name-calling, even though his kid _is_ a spoiled brat. He scrubbed a hand over his face to cover his smile and then said, “Well, Tommy wasn’t being very nice, was he? Now, I’m guessing you would like me to start helping you with this robot for J.J.?”

  
“Yes, please.” She gave him her mega-watt smile and pointed to her toolbox. “I brought my tools and Rey to help, too.”

  
“Well,” Tony leaned back and cracked his knuckles, “you heard the little lady, J. Pull up the design tools and drop my needle, cause we’ve got a robot to build.”

  
“Gladly, sir.”

  
Anne-Marie clapped her hands and jumped down for a little pre-designing dancing with Tony as their specially made Daddy-Daughter Building Playlist blared through the speakers in the shop.

  
Tony spun her around the floor, while Jarvis set up the coding systems and the design board, and he felt so proud that this strong, intelligent, loving girl was his.

  
His little Iron Princess.

 


End file.
